hero_the_rock_operafandomcom-20200214-history
!HERO: The Rock Opera (album)
!HERO: The Rock Opera is an album released by ForeFront Records in 2003. Track Listing Disc One # "This is How it Happened" – Paul Wright (Hunter) – 2:08 # "A Few Good Men" – Michael Tait (Hero), Mark Stuart (Petrov), and Michael Quinlan (Jude) – 5:09 # "Wedding Celebration" – Michael Tait (Hero), Nirva (Mama Mary), John Cooper (Rabbi Kai), John Grey (Preacher Rabbi), and GRITS (Wedding Party) – 4:32 # "Fire of Love" – Michael Tait (Hero) and John Cooper (Rabbi Kai) – 4:38 # "Lose My Life with You" – Michael Tait (Hero) and Nirva (Mama Mary) – 3:14 # "Man on a Mission" – Paul Wright (Hunter) – 1:14 # "Secrets of the Heart" – Rebecca St. James (Maggie) and Michael Tait (Hero) – 3:52 # "Stand Up and Walk" – Michael Tait (Hero), John Cooper (Rabbi Kai), and Matt Hammitt (Blind Cripple) – 4:24 # "Do What You Gotta Do" – John Cooper (Rabbi Kai) and Pete Stewart (Devlin) – 3:05 # "Take My Hand" – Michael Tait (Hero) – 1:48 # "Love's Declaration" – Michael Tait (Hero), Mark Stuart (Petrov), and Rebecca St. James (Maggie) – 3:17 # "Raised in Harlem" – Michael Tait (Hero), T-Bone (Jairus), and Donnie Lewis (Jairus' Wife) – 4:21 # "They're Callin' Him Hero" – Paul Wright (Hunter) – 2:42 # "Manna From Heaven" – Michael Tait (Hero), Mark Stuart (Petrov), Rebecca St. James (Maggie), and Michael Quinlan (Jude) – 4:20 # "Hero" – Mark Stuart (Petrov), Rebecca St. James (Maggie), and Michael Quinlan (Jude) – 4:41 Disc Two # "Leave Here" – Michael Tait (Hero), Rebecca St. James (Maggie), Paul Wright (Hunter) and various (Street Urchins) – 5:19 # "Stand by You" – Paul Wright (Hunter) and Rebecca St. James (Maggie) – 2:47 # "Say the Word" – Paul Wright (Hunter) – 1:36 # "Intentions" – Michael Quinlan (Jude) – 3:20 # "Finally Home" – Mark Stuart (Petrov), Rebecca St. James (Maggie), and Michael Quinlan (Jude) – 3:37 # "Not in our House" – Michael Tait (Hero) and John Cooper (Rabbi Kai) – 2:09 # "Murder on Their Minds" – Paul Wright (Hunter) – 2:59 # "Party in the House Today" – Mark Stuart (Petrov) – 3:49 # "In Remembrance of Me" – Michael Tait (Hero) – 1:53 # "Shadowman" – Michael Quinlan (Jude) and Pete Stewart (Devlin) – 5:00 # "Hero's Agony" – Michael Tait (Hero) – 2:37 # "I Am" – Michael Tait (Hero) – 4:17 # "Kill the Hero" – Paul Wright (Hunter), John Cooper (Rabbi Kai), and Bob Farrell (Governor Pilate) – 6:00 # "Execute: 'Intentions (Reprise)', 'Hero (Reprise)', 'Lose My Life with You (Reprise)'" – Rebecca St. James (Maggie), Nirva (Mama Mary), Michael Quinlan (Jude), various (Urchin Mob, I.C.O.N. Thugs) – 3:58 # "He's Not Here" – Rebecca St. James (Maggie) and Nathan Lee (Janitor Angel) – 3:41 # "The Truth Comes Out" – Paul Wright (Hunter) – 1:47 Recording Cast * Michael Tait as Jesus/HERO * Mark Stuart of Audio Adrenaline as Petrov * Rebecca St. James as Maggie * Paul Wright as Special Agent Hunter * Nirva Dorsaint as Mama Mary * John Cooper of Skillet as Chief Rabbi Kai * Michael Quinlan as Jude * Matt Hammitt of Sanctus Real as Blind Cripple * T-Bone as Jairus * Donnie Lewis as Jairus' Wife * Pete Stewart as Police Chief Devlin * Bob Farrell as Governor Pilate * John Grey as Preacher Rabbi at the wedding * Nathan Lee as Janitor Angel * GRITS as the Wedding Party * Pete & Donna Stewart as the bride and groom at the wedding